


start shooting stars

by milkdaze (flowerstems)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstems/pseuds/milkdaze
Summary: Notice from Haruno Sakura on behalf of Enforcement: Fellow family members, we urge you to deeply consider the decisions you make as you will spend what remains of your lives carrying the weight of these decisions. We, as enforcement, do not enjoy working confessions out of our own.





	

The night is cold and Sakura can’t imagine Shizune bearing the biting wind and the pathetic excuses every time someone tries to steal from the family. One would think losing a hand would deter them, but no, they think they’re special. They think they won’t get caught, but they do. Every time. Sakura presses a finger to her forehead and she can't feel the diamond tattooed there so much as she imagines feeling it, burning her skin with the weight of what it means. She lets her hand fall to her side, bored.

 

Five minutes.

 

The men have only served to annoy her and their excuses are worth their weight in shit so it’s time. Sakura pulls her gun, shoots one of the thieves in the leg, and watches the other run off. It’s fine, he’ll get his. Taking the guy by the arm, she twists it and hears a scream before she snaps his arm and pushes him face-first into the concrete. Sounds like Ino has arrived.

 

Sakura looks up and there she is, long ponytail swimming through the air behind her as she knocks the runaway to the ground. She covers his face with cloth and he goes limp in a minute, silent. Still. Much unlike the one beneath Sakura’s heel.

 

“You’re always so brutal, Sakura.” Ino’s dragging the man over by the collar and she smiles, just this side of cocky. Sakura wants to start a fight with her almost as badly as she wants to kiss her. “You want some tips?”

 

“No thank you,” Sakura huffs, stepping off the man when he stops struggling. “Besides, look at him.” The man is conscious and shivering, shot leg curled into himself as he cradles his broken arm. His face is wet but not with blood, not right now. “I like my way just fine.”

 

Ino quirks a brow and gazes down at the man, silent for a while then laughing a two-second melody. “Lady Tsunade would be proud of your work,” Ino’s smile shines like a knife in the dark and Sakura becomes preoccupied with useless thoughts: what did Ino have for dinner, did she like it, will she still taste like it after this job?

 

She'll find out soon. “You think so?” Sakura grins at Ino then turns her attention to the man at her feet, grabbing him by his broken arm and he yelps. Good. “Do you feel like coming clean now?” He looks at her defiantly but she waits, patiently, Lady Tsunade taught her patience—if you don't have it, lie to yourself.

 

“Fuck you,” he spits and Sakura slams him into the pavement, knee digging into his back, and she breaks his other arm poorly. It won’t heal right.

 

Fuck patience.

 

“Ino,” Sakura mumbles, getting to her feet so she can rest a heel on the back of the man’s neck, “what does Lady Tsunade say to do about traitorous thieves?”

 

“Easy,” Ino replies flippantly, checking her nails by the dull light of the night. “She says get rid of them. Dump the body in a vat of acid.”

 

“No, wait—”

 

Sakura glances at Ino, feeling her lips tug to mirror Ino’s smile. “She ever mention which came first?”

 

The man is begging now, near hysterics, but Sakura is in a foul mood after his comment.

 

“Never did,” Ino laughs and Sakura kicks the man in his face, cheekbone crushing under the force. He stops moving.

 

Sakura rubs her neck and sighs as though sighing is an effort in itself. “Ino, why are guys like these so annoying?”

 

“No idea,” Ino drops the man she was dragging and wipes her hand on her shirt before rubbing her thumb across Sakura’s cheek, “but I know Lady Tsunade would be proud of your work.”

 

The men are broken and unconscious, bleeding on the pavement. They didn’t confess outright and if they’re stubborn when they wake up she’ll have to kill them. What a waste of time; it doesn't seem like something to be proud of. Still, she asks, “You think so?”

 

“Definitely,” Ino leans in and Sakura can feel her breath spreading up her cheeks, minty and warm. Ino could say rain falls from the earth to the sky and Sakura would be willing to believe it. Ino’s lips are glossed pink and Sakura’s glad her eyes have adjusted to the cold, dull streetlights because she can’t bring herself to look away. “I know I’m proud of you. I thought you’d be hopeless.”

 

Sakura snorts. “Stop flattering me,” she grabs for Ino’s ponytail just to tangle her fingers in it, wrap strands of it around her fingers in loose knots, and she kisses Ino, finally, for the first time that night. Going too long without kissing Ino is like wandering the streets on a hot day, thirsty, while everyone else sucks on popsicles. Torment.

 

“I take it back,” Ino says after Sakura has all but licked her lips clean of her lipgloss, “you’re still hopeless.”

 

“Oh shut up and get back to kissing me,” Sakura grins, tugging Ino’s ponytail halfheartedly. “We have a lot of time.”

 

Ino glances at the men, still unconscious, and she grins, too. They always end up mirroring each other. It’s weird but Sakura likes being synchronised to Ino’s beat. “You’re right, for once.”

  
“I’m always right,” Sakura huffs and fits her mouth to Ino’s, soft and sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> mafia au; spoiler alert: they all work for tsunade. idk how this happened.


End file.
